Sous la lune
by Sorciere Mary
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour entre un de mes couple préférés de Shaman King.
1. Le film

**_Moi : salut tlm! une fic pour le fun parce que javai rien a faire et c'estpa un One Shot!_**

**_Ren : Impressionnant... XD_**

**_Moi : Arette de dire des conerie._**

**_Trey: Aller on commence la fic!_**

**_Moi : Ok!_**

* * *

**Sous la lune.**

Chapitre 1: _**Fête de Trey!**_

Lyserg entre dans sa chambre pour ce mettre en pyjamas et il redessend dans le salon. Il est bientôt minuit. Les shaman avaient fait un party pour fêter la fête de Trey. Maintenant il avait 16 ans! Pour ses 16 ans, tout ses amis shaman lui on donner un cadeau. Pirika lui avait donner 3 nouveaux bandeaux. Ren et Chocolove lui avaient donner une nouvelle batterie pour le group, parce que l'ancienne avait un trou dans une des caisse. Jun avait donner un nouveau manteau chinois. Le garçon au cheveu bleu avait reçu une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur de sa belle Marion(c'est tu cute l'amour!)! De son meilleur ami (Yoh) et Anna il a reçu un mp3 bleu marine(cool hein?)! De Lyserg il avait reçu un ordinateur portable et Mathilda lui avait donner un bandeau orange avec des citrouille.

Apres avoir fini de manger le gâteau, les adolescents allèrent écouter un film de peur.

Trey : Alors on prend quoi? J'ai 2 film.

Lyserg : C'est quoi tes 2 film?

Trey : Ça et Rage Meurtrière!

Ren : On écoute Rage Meurtrière!

Trey : Bon, les personnes qui veut écouter Rage Meurtrière faites 1 et Ça faites 2!

Lyserg : 2.

Ren : 1.

Trey : Moi je dit 2!

Jun : Je suis avec mon petit frère, 1!

Mathilda : 2.

Marion : 1.

Chocolove : 2.

Yoh et Anna (full sincro) : 2!

Trey : et toi Pirika?

Pirika en baillant : je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Ren alla donner un petit bisou sur le front à Pirika.

Ren : Bonne nuit ma belle.

Trey : Bon bien on va écouter Ça!

Plus tard environ au milieu du film Mathilda sorti du salon et alla dans le jardin. Lyserg alla la rejoindre Mathilda pour lui tenir compagnie. Il étai quand même Minuit!

* * *

**_: Ça est un film d'horreur qui le monstre dans le film est un clown. Ce film est vieu mais il fait peur. Le clown dans le film s'apelle Ça._**

**_Moi : Aller c'est fini!_**

**_Trey : Pourquoi c'est moi ki sort avec Marion? TT_**

**_Moi : Parce que je ne voulait pas mettre Ren et Marion!_**

**_Trey : Bon... ok._**

**_Lyserg : Pour consoler Trey et pour faire plaisir a Sorcière Mary, envoiller nous des review pliz!_**


	2. Ciel de nuit

**Bon... désolé, sa doit faire plus D'un an que je n'ai pas envoyé d'histoire. Je continue!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2: Ciel de nuit.**

En sortant dans le jardin, Lyserg aperçut Mathilda qui c'étais assise sur une grosse roche dans le jardin en arrière que chez Trey. En s'approchant de cette dernière, il vu qu'elle lui fesai signe de s'approcher. Le garçon au cheveux vert s'assit au cotez de la sorcière. Mathilda, contemplait le ciel.

Mathilda: Ce n'est pas magnifique?

Le jeune garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il était trop préoccuper à regarder la belle rousse qui ce tenais à côté de lui.

Lyserg: ... (reprit ces esprits) Le ciel?! OH oui, c'est magnifique.

Lyserg leva les yeux aux ciel. C'est vrai que le ciel étais magnifique. C'étais noir, on pouvais apercevoir la pleine lune qui brillait à plein éclat à travers les branche d'un arbre. La lune elle même créait de la lumière qui illuminait les deux amis. Des étoiles de toutes grosseurs ornait le ciel avec splendeur. Le vent soufflait peu, ce n'étais qu'une petite brise, douce, rassurante. Pendant un court instant, on aurai pu croire que le temps c'étais arrêter. Laissant les deux shamans hypnotisé par la beauté de cette toile que l'on appelait le ciel.

Mathilda: Oh, regarde! Une étoile filante! Fait un vœux!

La petite bulle de Lyserg venait d'éclater, il étais revenu à lui juste attend pour apercevoir l'étoile filante. Il fit un vœux. Soudain, il aperçût la jeune fille qui le regardait du coin de l'œil d'un air mesquin.

"Lyserg: - Quoi?

- C'étais quoi ton vœux?

- Je ne vais quand même pas te le dire!

- Ah, allé Lyserg! Je ne dirait rien!

- Non! C'est justement en avouant les vœux à quelqu'un qu'ils ne se réalise pas. Un voeux est toujours secret!

- Zut. Mais je peut pas avoir un indice?

- Non! "

La jeune rousse savait comment faire craqué ce dernier. Elle se tourna vers lui tranquillement, approcha ces main tranquillement, Le jeune homme regardait toujours le ciel. Puis, Elle lui sauta dessus et commença à le chatouiller. Ce secret elle voulait le savoir! Elle étais trop curieuse. Lyserg ce tortillait de rire, il en pleurait! Elle ne le lâchait pas! Le garçon aux cheveux vert étais couché par terre et essayait de bloquer les main de son amie. Mathilda étais quasiment par dessus et elle étais déterminée!

Mathilda: Allé, je veux savoir!

Elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-------------------------------(à l'intérieur)-------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Ren, étant fatiguer, décida d'aller rejoindre Pirika pour dormir. Il étais rendu minuit et demi environ. Trey servit des boissons a ces amis. Marion aillant "un peut peur du film" (excuse pour ce collé à trey), ce blottissait dans les bras de son amoureux qui n'avais pas l'air du tout dérangé par ça. Jun décida d'aller ce préparer une tasse de café. Elle voulait tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin du film. Chocolove lui, dormais sur une chaise dans le coin du salon. Yoh ce collait contre Anna, histoire de lui faire plaisir (un peu). Cette dernière resta indifférente.

-----------------------(de retour avec les deux amis)--------------------------

Lyserg n'en pouvait plus, il arrivait à peine a respirer tellement qu'il riait! Il tassa Mathilda et reprit un peu de souffle en ce relevant. Puis, Il décida que c'étais a son tour de s'amuser! Le garçon commença a chatouiller La rousse qui pouffa de rire. soudain, la jeune fille, perdit pied et tomba sur le dos dans le gazon. En tombant, elle entraîna son ami avec elle en agrippant son chandail. Il tomba sur cette dernière.

"Mathilda: - Ah, ma tête...

- Je suis désolé!

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui t'ai tiré par innadvertance."

En ouvrant les yeux, ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'ils étais dans une position quand même gênante. Ils ce regardaient dans les yeux. Mathilda sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Le visage de Lyserg était à un pouce que celui de la demoiselle. Le regard de la fille étais intense. Ces yeux violacé regardaient le garçon d'un regard intrigué et à la foi, hypnotiser. Le jeune homme ce sentais soudainement attiré vers son amie. Il s'e rapprocha un peu. Encore un peu. Ferma ces yeux. Ces lèvres se collèrent avec celles de sa douce. La rousse suivi ce que lui disait sa tête et son cœur. Lyserg, inconsciemment, sortit sa lange pour allé cherché l'autre. Mathilda fit de même. C'étais la première foi de sa vie que Mathilda recevait un tel baiser. Ils ce sentais seuls au monde. Rien de pouvais les déranger. Les main de cette dernière ce glissèrent dans le cou du garçon. Ses doigt passèrent dans les cheveux vert qui leurs étaient offert. Lyserg détacha ses lèvres de celle de sa belle, et les deux ouvrit leurs yeux.

"Lyserg: - Depuis le temps que j'avais envis de te le dire.

- Mais quoi?

-Je t'aime."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finit!! J'ai eu un boost d'imagination! J'avais envie de mettre quelque chose de beau après tant de temps d'absence! Me revoilà en force!!! **

**Review PLZ **


End file.
